Leonard Nimoy
Leonard Nimoy (1931 - 2015) Film Deaths *''Old Overland Trail'' (1953) [Chief Black Hawk]: Executed by shooting by Roy Barcroft after Leonard refuses to help him; he dies after freeing the captive Rex Allen and then killing Roy in turn. *''The Brain Eaters ''(1958) [Prof. Cole]: Shot several times by Ed Nelson, even if his alien character survived, he definitely got fried/electrocuted when Alan Frost turned on the power to kill the aliens. *''Catlow'' (1971) [Miller]: Shot in the chest by Yul Brynner after Leonard shoots and wounds Richard Crenna. *''Invasion of the Body Snatchers ''(1978) [Dr. David Kibner]: Replaced (off screen) by an alien duplicate. He is confirmed as a duplicate when he confronts Donald Sutherland and Brooke Adams. *''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982)'' [Captain Spock]: Dies of radiation posioning after sacrificing himself to fix the warp drive; he dies while talking to William Shatner. A funeral is held for Nimoy and his casket is launched into space. (The sequel Star Trek III: The Search for Spock involves Nimoy being resurrected). *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) '[''Dr. Henry Jekyll / Mr. Edward Hyde]: Falls to his death. *Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists' ('2000; animated') [''Baraka]: Providing the voice of a fish-man; falls to his death from the castle. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire ''(2001; animated) [King Kashekim Nedakh]: Fatally beaten to death by Commander Lyle (voiced by James Garner). *''Land of the Lost ''(2009) [The Zarn]: Providing the voice of an alien, he is killed (off screen) by John Boylan at some point before the story begins; Nimoy's character only appears in a video message and his skeleton is discovered by Will Ferrell, Danny McBride and Anna Friel. *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)'' [Sentinel Prime]: Providing the voice of a robot, he is shot to death at the end of a fight by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen). *''Star Trek Beyond (2016) '[Spock Prime]: Leonard Nimoy dose not appear in the film (due to Nimoy real life passing) but we are informed of the character death when Zachary Quinto finds out about the news. TV Deaths *The Outer Limits: The Production and Decay of Strange Particles (1964)' [''Konig]: Transformed into an "energy zombie" at a nuclear research facility while studying radioactive metal that fell from space that aliens were using to open a portal to our world. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Mission: Impossible: The Choice (1970)'' [Paris/Emile Vautrain]: Playing a dual-role, his main character 'Paris' and a look-a-like Vautrain, Vautrain was shot to death (off-screen) by guards when he was trying to escape. We hear the shot in Nan Martin's room. *''Night Gallery: She'll Be Company for You (1972)'' [Henry Auden]: Killed (off-screen) by a cat given to him by Lorraine Gary that could mysteriously become a leopard or a tiger in his deceased wife's bedroom. Only his lifeless bloody hand is shown hanging off the bed when Lorraine arrives at his house to talk with him. *''A Woman Called Golda'' (1982 TV) [Morris Meyerson]: Dies of a heart attack, off-screen. we are informed when Ingrid Bergman gets the news. *''Invasion America: Assault'' (1998) [General Konrad]: Killed in an explosion after Mikey Kelley hits Leonard's plane with a boulder, causing it to crash into a rock mass. Gallery King_Death.png|Leonard Nimoy's animated death in Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Dotm-sentinelprime-film-death.jpg|Leonard Nimoy's CGI death in Transformers: Dark of the Moon Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1931 Births Category:2015 Deaths Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by radiation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Korean War veteran Category:COPD victims Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by replacement Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:War veterans Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:WB Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the Mission: Impossible universe Category:Actors who died in Brad Silberling Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Animation Stars Category:Annie Award Nominees